The attack
by Ezra-fitzs-wife
Summary: Aria gets attacked. What does she do? How do people react? Who attacks her?
1. Chapter 1

I walk around my dorm room with my friend Spencer. Smiling we chat and giggle.

"Hey Spence wanna go grab some taco bell?"

Spencer grins a man eater smile "You know me too well"

Together we grab our purses and exit our dorm room. I hop in my car and Spencer joins me in the front seat.

"Off to Taco Bell" I call out and turn the key into the ignition.

"WE ARE OFF TO TACOLAND" Spencer yells

I laugh and we drive off. My favourite song Sorry by Naya rivera starts on the radio. I blast in and Spencer and i sing at the top of out lungs. We soon arrive at Taco bell and we hop out of the car. I run into the queue and order our usual. About two minutes later Spencer calls out to me and i see that she has saved us a table. I grab our food and drinks and rush over to her.

"Have i got goss" She says

"Tell me" I demand smirking

"One word. Alison"

I roll my eyes "No surprise there what happened this time?"

"Pregnant"

I nearly spit out my drink.

"Saw what?!" I ask

"Apparently got knocked up by a guy called Ezra"

"No way. Well it's really no shock. With the amount of it she says she's had, i'm surprised she isn't pregnant by now"

"Aria" Spencer playfully scolds

I pout. "Since when would i ever be naughty"

Spencer laughs and i grin. We head back in my car and drive home.

"Cya Spence" I say

"Where the hell are you going?" She asks while smirking

"Got to meet Emily and Hanna for school report"

"Ok be back by eleven missy"

"Will do ma'm" I mock salute

Spencer rolls her eyes and shoos me off.

I start the walk to Hanna's and Emily's dorm. On my way the lights go off in the corridor. I brush it off as i keep walking. I hear footsteps behind me and i start running. The pace of the footsteps increase and i start screaming. I feel a punch to my face and i shriek.

"HELP" I yell "PLEASE HELP" I sob

A hand goes over my mouth and i feel a hand to my skirt. My eyes widen and i scream louder. I struggle against the man and i feel a slap to my face. Blood trickled down my face as i scream. My voice goes horse and tears flow harder.

"PLESE HELP" I scream

It's been ten minutes and the man runs away but i know what he did. Eventually the lights go on and i hear people running towards me. With a final effort i pull my underwear and skirt back up to my legs. I scream for help and i see Emily and Hanna.

"Oh god Aria we got worried when you didn't turn up" She says

I start sobbing.

"I g-g-got a-a-atacked and h-h-e..." I break off sobbing

Hanna glances at my legs and at the blood running down.

"Oh Aria" She says and hugs me

"Emily call the campus"

Emily shakily grabs her phone out and calls the campus.

Five minutes later they arrive with an ambulance. My eyes start to droop and the last thing i hear is Spencer screaming my name.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flutter open and i wince at the bright white light.

"Am i in heaven?" I ask drowsily

I hear a snort "Not yet Honey"

I rub my eyes and i see that i'm in the hospital. My friends surround my bed as well as a male Police officer.

"My name is Toby Cavenaugh" He says "I'm working on your case"

I nod my head "I'm assuming you know who i am?" I ask

"Of course"

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asks

Tears pool in my eyes.

"The scans tell you what happened!" Hanna snaps "Can't you see that she is clearly in pain thinking about it"

"Stand down soldier" I say to Hanna

Hanna smirks "Will do Ma'm"

I roll my eyes and turn my head to the doctor.

"I'm Dr Stark" he says "But another main Doctor or yours is Doctor Anderson"

"thankyou"

"Doctor Anderson is on her way. But you can call her Laura and you can call me Ben"

"thanks Caleb" I smile

"Ok Ms Montgomery?"

"Yes Detective?" i ask

"We need to head to the crime scene. Do you mind showing us where it happened?"

I swallow the lump in my throat and squeeze my tear filled eyes shut. I open them and keep a straight face.

"Of course"

They help me get into a wheelchair and they wheel me back to campus. I lightly smile at my teachers and friends as i show them the way. When we get there the place is boarded up with Police tape.

"This is it" I say

"thankyou Ms Montgomery" Dr Anderson says "You have been signed out and are free to go. You don't need a wheelchair but if you feel any pain come back" I nod

"thank you for all of your help" I say smoothly

I walk back into my dorm room and see Spencer.

"Hey Girl" She says

"I seriously need take away chipotle" I mutter

"Takeaway Chipotle it is"

"Hey Spencer?"

"yeah Aria?"

"Tonight would you mind if i slept with you. Not in a romantic way but if you feel uncomfortable..." I trail off "Never mind it was a stupid idea"

Spencer kneels next to my bed and wipes my tears.

"Hey Sweetie if it makes you feel more safe than of course. You don't have to be afraid ok?" She says "your my best friend and i love you. I will do whatever it takes to make you feel safe now."

tears drip down my face.

"That was so sweet" I say and hug her. "How long was i in hospital?"

"Three days"

"THREE DAYS?!" I shriek "SHIT" I scream "the assignment. Oh god Emily and Hanna. I had three assignment due that aren't done. SHIT" I start pacing and panicking

"Don't worry you have till next week to finish them" She says

I take a seat in my desk chair and relax.

"Breathe Aria, breathe" I chant as i open my computer

I stay up all night doing my assignments. When i finish two of them it's six o'clock in the morning. Lucky for me its a Saturday. I drag myself to my bed exhausted and pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra P.O.V

It's been a week since i attacked that girl and i feel shit. I pace in my campus dorm and try to tame my dark brown hair. I shouldn't of done it and I know it. It was just Alison. I sigh stupid Alison had to get knocked up. Didn't she? Turns out it wasn't even mine. I scowl as i grab my books and head out. I check my timetable. I've got P.E with Mr Rivers. I jog over to the hall and meet my friend Hardy.

"Hey Man" I high five him

"Yo" He says "Whats up with you?"

"listen i have to tell you something, can we speak after class?"

"Of course man"

"Sorry I'm late Mr Rivers" I hear a higher voice say

I turn to see her.

the girl i had attacked.

Aria. P.O.V

"Sorry i'm late Mr Rivers" I say to Mr Rivers

"thats fine Ms Montgomery, are you sure you can do this?"

I smile "I'm fine"

"Today we will be doing self defence"

I grin at Hanna. But she is too busy oggling her boyfriend Mr Rivers.

 _"_ Hanna!" I snap my fingers

"Yeah what?"

"You are my partner and i'm trying to save you from being caught you idiot"

"Thanks" She mutters a light blush forming on her face.

We go to a corner and Mr Rivers comes over.

"Ok girls" He says and teaches us some moves. Hanna pretends to tie her shoelaces when she hands him a note. I roll my eyes. Love birds.

My eyes make contact with a boy across the room. I gasp and memories come back. My eyes glaze over and i relive what happened. I start shaking ever so slighty. I pull out of the flashback, grab my stuff and sprint out of the gym.

Ezra P.O.V

She looks at me and her body starts shaking ever so slightly. With out another word she grabs her stuff and sprints out. I stare for a minute before i turn to Hardy.

"I attacked her" I mutter

"WHAT" Hardy yells

I nod my head.

"Why?"

"Alison asked me too" I lie through my teeth

"you and i both know that thats' not true" He says

I sigh "becasue Alison got knocked up and its not mine"

"how can you tell"

"I didn't have it for three months with her"

"So the father is..." He says

"I have no idea" I say

TOBY P.O.V

"Toby i'm pregnant"

I drop the phone and freeze.

"What?!" I say

"i'm sorry babe"

"Oh shit what do we do?"

"I'm keeping it"

"thats up to us not just you" I hiss

I feel the phone die.

"Alison?"

"ALISON?" I yell

I peg my phone against the wall.

"shit" Is all i could say


	4. Chapter 4

ARIA P.O.V

I sprint out of the gym panting, with tears pouring out of my eyes. I don't know why the flashback happened but i know that i have to stay string and prove to everyone that i am capable of going to class. I sit on a bench in the courtyard and sob my heart out.

"Why aren't you in class?" Ms Molina says

"I'm sorry i felt really sick. I just came back from hospital" I explain

"I'm going to have to give you a detention"

I nod my head sadly and take the yellow form. I run back to gym and participate like nothing ever happened

EZRA P.O.V

I kiss Jackie hard. Yes Jackie is in fact Ms Molina.

"Ezra i need you to leave" She groans in sadness

"Why?" I ask while kissing her

"Detention now"

The door bursts open and Aria walks in. She drops her bag.

"What the-"

"Don't tell" Ms Molina says

A smirk spreads across Aria's face.

"And what do i get?" she asks

"You can leave detention and i'll give you an A+ in maths" Jackie says

Aria grins "Deal" She turns on her heel "I'll just leave now"

TOBY P.O.V

This is so not happening. She's pregnant. This is not going to go down well. She has to lie. Alison can't say it's mine. I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone.

"Spencer Hastings speaking?"

"Come over Spencer"

"Sure thing Toby. Why?"

My mind blanks. Really i just need to see her.

"It's about the investigation"

"I'll be over in five"


End file.
